


Curtain's Call

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Jace gets fatally injured by a demon there is no need to hide his feelings anymore.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Curtain's Call

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hunter's Moon 500 prompts (5oo words or less) - prompt fill: rule

Curtain's Call

"Alec."  
Jace's voice was low, barely a whisper. There was surprise in it and pain, but mostly surprise. 

  
He had had the situation under control. It just had been one moment of distraction - one moment that would cost him his life. If his condition wasn't so severe he would have laughed.

  
"Alec."   
There was more pain now audible - tainted with despair and an urgency that let Alec shiver with fear.

Alec had closed their bond the moment he had felt Jace getting injured. He needed to focus on killing the demon, he couldn't be distracted by his Parabatai's pain. He knew that Jace's condition was critical without the constant reminder in their bond. 

The moment his blade cut into the demon's flesh and pierced its heart Alec turned around and rushed to Jace, falling to his knees beside him. 

  
The sound that tore out of Alec's throat was barely human. He was a Shadowhunter, he knew what death looked like. He was prepared to face death. Yet, he was not prepared to see that look on his Parabatai's countenace.

  
"Alec." 

With trembling hands Alec drew several Iratzes. Not to his surprise but to his utmost horror, nothing happened. The runes just vanished without closing the gaping wound. 

  
Alec felt Jace's grip on his wrist, even though it was more an echo of his usual strength. He looked up to see Jace's mismatched eyes fixated on him.

  
"I love you."  
Alec had to lean in to understand him. A shiver of a totally different quality ran over Alec's body hearing the blond say out loud what he had felt for so long. Before he could reply anything, Jace cut him off. 

  
"Exactly like that. I cannot die without saying those words, Alec. I love you."  
Jace's face was wet with tears. Tears of pain but also tears of joy because finally he had found the strength to admit his feelings, tears of sorrow because the words were too little too late.

  
"You're not dying now, Jace. You ruled my world since the day I lay eyes on you. Don't you dare stop ruling it now."

  
He kissed Jace and for a moment he felt the world stop spinning. Jace tasted like rain after a hot day, like a life not fully lived. He tasted like blood and tears, like unspoken promises that could not be kept. 

  
The moment their lips met Alec lost the grip on their bond. A power Alec didn't know the origin of burst suddenly through his veins - yet he felt where it came from. With a steady hand Alec drew another Iratze and the glow of the rune lit up the whole room.

  
They kissed again, not the kiss of death this time but the kiss of life. Their bond had saved them - yet Alec couldn't help but wonder what price they would pay for it. But he knew that there was no price too high for saving Jace. For saving himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are loved 💙


End file.
